Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars
About Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars is a (fictional) fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and Marvel Comics. It features numerous Marvel Heroes and Villains caught up in a disaster which affects the entire Marvel Multiverse, forcing characters from numerous realities to both work together and battle on the newly forged arena of Battleworld. Gameplay is unique in that in addition to a large roster, Secret Wars features characters from different realities which have special effects and in-game bonuses, as well as unique dialogue and even attack options. All characters have a default 616 version and there are also a selection of Ultimate versions of characters unlocked at the start owing to the game's story, but players will have to work to unlock others via the game modes and Archives. There are also Assist Characters which can be utilized with connected allied characters and which can change depending on the version. The game also features over twenty arenas on Battleworld, many of which are 'merged' arenas comprised of two separate realities and which were inspired by Netherrealm's Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe game from 2008. (Secret Wars is not a real video game, but rather an attempt via this wiki to imagine how a Marvel-based counterpart to the DC based Injustice: Gods Among Us and inspired by the 2015 event Secret Wars would be like. This Wiki has not been authorised by NetherRealm or Marvel and is purely for fun and creativity. For the actual game please visit the Injustice Website or the Injustice Wiki.) Playable Characters Note: All characters in the game have special alternate costumes which whilst sharing combat moves and attacks have unique dialogue and bonus effects, inspired by the numerous versions of character during Secret Wars. These include a default version (normally the 616 version) and five unlockable versions for each character. These will be released shortly but this is the current default character list. Avengers *Captain America *Iron Man *Thor *Hulk *Hawkeye *Black Panther *Black Widow *Captain Marvel *Spider-Woman *Scarlet Witch X-Men *Wolverine *Cyclops *Nightcrawler *Colossus *Beast *Jean Grey *Storm *Kitty Pryde *Rogue *Psylocke *Emma Frost Other Heroes *Spider-Man *Mr Fantastic *Invisible Woman *Rocket Raccoon *Gamora *Black Bolt *Ms Marvel *Doctor Strange *Namor Villains *Thanos *Doctor Doom *Red Skull *Loki *Ultron *Magneto *Apocalypse *Mystique *Green Goblin *Doctor Octopus DLC Characters To be revealed! Pre-Order Bonuses To be added DLC Content To be added Stages Note: Stages with a dividing line between locations shows this is a merged arena which has elements of two separate realities on it. Stages vary in the number of areas to battle in from just one to as many as four for the Manhattan Stage. Thirty stages have been confirmed so far with more possible, including at least two planned for 'special DLC'. *Manhattan (616/Ultimate) *Attilan *Monster Metropolis *Planet Hulk/Dystopia *Domain of Apocalypse *Egyptia/Techopolis *K'un Lun *Spider Land *The Regency/1602 *Utopolis *Marville/Weirdworld *New Quack City/Far East *Higher Avalon *Arachnia/New Mars *Eye of Agamotto *The City *The Warzone *HYDRA Empire/Hala Field *2099 *Valley of Flame *Wastelands *Sentinel Territories/Mutopia *Westchester *Monarchy of M *Killville *Arcadia/Bar Sinister *Limbo *Deadlands/Perfection *New Xandar *The Wall Story Mode To be added Battleworld Missions To be added Category:Secret Wars Category:Marvel Category:Created by Derek Metaltron